deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ultimate Mega Gamer/One Minute Melee - Handy Manny vs Maker Mario
For reference throughout the fight: Felipe = Yellow Phillips-Head Screwdriver Turner = Purple Flat-Head Screwdriver Pat = Blue Claw Hammer Dusty = Red Hand Saw Squeeze = Green Pliers Stretch = Purple Tape Measure Rusty = Orange Monkey Wrench Flicker = Blue & Yellow Flashlight TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESERCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! PRESS START! ' ' Maker Mario supervises two Toads while they create a new level. Maker Mario: Okay, now move’a those blocks there four spaces to the right. The Toads comply & move the blocks. Maker Mario: Good, now place a Spiny in that’a question block. Again, the Toads comply. A malicious grin comes over Mario’s face Maker Mario: Okay, that’s good. Now scrap it all & turn it into a death trap. Mario begins to walk away & leave the Toads to their work. One of the Toads sighs & Mario hears. He stops dead in his tracks. Maker Mario: What. Was. That? The Toad freezes in place & his annoyed look turns to a look of absolute terror, while Mario remains calm. Toad 1: Oh, nothing Mario. We’ll get right to work on it. Maker Mario: Oh, it was nothing was it? The Toad shakes his head, his look of terror unmoving. Maker Mario: Oh, okay. Because I thought I heard one of you sigh. The Toad begins to shiver. Toad 1: N- No, Mario. Mario places his hand on the Toad’s head & begins to stroke him. Maker Mario: Good, because I don’t like it when my workers complain. And we don’t want me upset now, do we? The Toad’s small body begins to shake uncontrollably. Toad 1: N- No, Mario. Maker Mario: I’m glad we agree. Mario turns around to walk away again. Maker Mario: Oh, & one more thing… Mario turns around to find that the level in its entirety is suddenly complete. Standing looking proudly at his creation is Manny Garcia, Handy Manny. Manny: Good work Tools. Squeeze: Good work everybody. Dusty: Yeah! Turner: Meh, it’s alright I guess. Manny, his tools & the two Toads celebrate over the creation while Mario looks on in rage. Maker Mario: Umm, excuse me? Who do you think you are?! Manny turns around & faces Mario, not realizing that Mario is marching toward him angrily. Manny: Who me? I’m Manny. You break it… Tools: We fix… Before the Tools can finish the sentence Manny is unexpectedly punched in the face by Mario. Manny falls to the ground. Tools: Manny! Manny tries to make sense as to what has just happened. Manny: That wasn’t very nice. Why’d you do that? Maker Mario: Because I don’t like it when other people can’t mind their own business. Manny gets to his feet. Manny: Yeah? Well, I don’t like it when people threaten their employees. Maker Mario: Yeah? Well, come do something about it. PREPARE TO STRIKE! BEGIN! 60 Seconds Remaining! Mario pulls the hammer out of his belt & throws it towards many while Manny mimics this movement with Pat. Both Pat & Mario’s hammer collide in the air while Mario dashes towards Manny. Pat hits the ground & returns to Manny while Mario continues dashing at Manny. Manny pulls Dusty out of his toolbox. Dusty: Ah, Manny! What are you doing? Without responding Manny swings Dusty at Mario. Mario reacts last second & dodges away from Manny. 50 Seconds Remaining! Manny swings at Mario three more times, missing with every swing. Manny realizes that his attempts at hitting Mario with Dusty are not working. Manny retreats away from Mario & replaces Dusty with Stretch. Who he holds by the tongue like a whip. Stretch: Manny!? Ahhhh! Manny flicks Stretch at Mario who rolls under the incoming attack. Manny attacks again this time being blocked by Mario who has shielded himself with blocks. 40 Seconds Remaining! Manny replaces Stretch with Pat whom he throws at Mario’s barricade, breaking it. Mario picks up Pat out of the rubble of his now crumbed defenses. Pat squirms to escape from Mario’s grasp. Pat: Let go of me! Mario once more dashes toward Manny & begins assaulting Manny with the claw side of Pat. Manny, now lying on the ground being assaulted by his own tool, brings his foot up & kicks Mario in the head. This sends Mario to the ground, dropping Pat who returns to Manny. Manny gets up & backs away from Mario, holding his wounds. 30 Seconds Remaining! Manny pulls Flicker from his toolbox. Mario gets to his feet & once more charges at Manny. Mario pulls back his fists, ready to strike. It’s at this moment that Manny points Flicker at Mario’s eyes & flicks his switch. The light hits Mario’s eyes & he immediately falling to a kneeling position & covers his eyes. Manny: We’ve got work to do Tools With this, all the Tools rush towards Mario 20 Seconds Remaining! Music begins to play Tools (Singing): Let’s go going & fix it right Turner (Singing): Twist and turn Turner impales himself into Mario’s left shoulder. Squeeze (Singing): Make it tight. Squeeze latches onto Mario’s right earlobe. Felipe (Singing): Trabajamos juntos. (We work together.) Felipe impales himself into Mario’s right thigh. Tools (Singing): We work together now! 10 Seconds Remaining! Dusty (Singing): Cut it. Dusty slices across Mario’s left kneecap. Stretch (Singing): Measure it. Stretch raps himself around Mario’s torso & squeezes tightly. Pat (Singing): Tap it flat. Pat smashes himself across Mario’s face. Rusty (Singing): Bend & twist. Rusty latches onto Mario’s left earlobe. Dusty (Singing): Just like that. Dusty sends another cut to Mario’s right arm. Tools (Singing): Each of us has a special job. We work together. Manny (Singing): Todos juntos. (All together.) Tools (Singing): We can fix it right! Manny sands a kick straight into Mario’s face. K.O.! Mario’s body falls to the ground. The Tools all remove themselves from Mario & return to Manny’s toolbox. Manny, the Tools & the two Toads return to marveling at the newly created level & celebrating. Thanks for reading. Any & all feedback is appreciated. I know it may have seemed like I let Manny kick the shit out of Mario throughout the entire battle but that's only because I wanted to use all Manny's tools & if not, as many as I could fit in as possible. So sorry if that disappoints you at all. Category:Blog posts